Morning Glories 34
is the 34th issue of Morning Glories. Solicitation Tagline: "Left unsaid." Synopsis Flashback Three Years ago: Jade Ellsworth and her mother are in a car crash. Since she wasn't wearing a seatbelt, Jade's mother has been thrown through the windshield and is lying on the road while Jade is dazed inside the car. Jade crawls out and tries to revive her mother, to no avail. She ends up curled next to the body begging her to get up. She begs god to make her get up, is surrounded by a bright white light and when it fades, her mother's face has moved into a look of terror. At the funeral, the pastor quotes from Revelation 21:4 about how we will all be reunited with our loved ones. However, this angers Jade who shouts out that it's "Bullshit" and that she wishes people would stop lying about this. After the funeral, Jade is moping in her room when her brother comes in to talk. He expreses sympathy and tells her that he's there for her and the three of them have to look out for one another, they're the only ones left. That night, Jade douses the neighboring cornfield in gasoline and lights it on fire. Now Casey wakes Jade up, taking care not to wake Pamela. The two girls don hoodies and head down to the basement where they find Ike, Hunter, Jun, Guillaume, and Vanessa waiting. Casey is displeased to see Ike there. Hunter explains that Ike was a light sleeper and woke up when Hunter and Jun were leaving. Casey then introduces herself to Vanessa and they promise to sit down together to talk soon. Jun is upset; they were supposed to gather to mourn Hisao, not to "bicker, or make new friends". Casey takes the opportunity to clear up the twin confusion. Hunter explains that when they thought they saw Hisao carrying Jun's dead body out of the ceremony, it was actually Jun in Hisao's body. Casey asks how it makes sense and Hunter points out that nothing in this place makes sense "look at what happened to me -- to you". Casey tells him that she doesn't remember -- the last thing she remembers is entering the cave with Lara Hodge, blacking out, and waking up in the basement. Ike suggests that it's all a joke played by the twins, enraging Jun. Only Hunter's intervention prevents Jun from assaulting Ike in retaliation. Ike is hurt that Jun is mad at him for Hisao's death when Vanessa and Guillaume were the actual culprits. It was their association with Irina's plan that got him killed. Vanessa says that they didn't know Irina's plans -- they thought it was a rescue mission and didn't realize who the sacrifice was until it was too late. She starts crying and apologizing for her role in the death. Ike doubts her story but Jun replies that he knew Hisao best, and he's decided that the truants should stay. It wasn't their fault Hisao was dead -- it was his. Even though his brother entered the academy to rescue Jun, Jun chose the Academy over his brother, broke his heart, then cost him his life. But now he's going to avenge his brother's death "I will make the people who built this place pay for what they have done-- I will take what they love -- and I will burn it to the ground". Hunter says that they should all sit down and compare notes but Jun interrupts him. He says that it's time for action, not words, and declares himself leader of the group. Casey is shocked at having her leadership challenged, but Jun accuses them of having failed in every attempt to fight the academy, even Jade's rescue was accomplished by Hisao. They get in a shouting match but are interrupted by Jade. She asks if this is what Hisao would have wanted. Jade talks about her pastor's claim of seeing loved ones again and how angry and sad that made her, though she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't until the memorial service and Susan Dagney's talk about Samsara that Jade understood: the anger and sadness result from the loss of what once was. The best way to deal with Hisao's death would be to trade stories about him. She then goes on the express her gratitude for being rescued from the nurse's office even though they were practically strangers. Guillaume then talks about how guilty he feels about betraying Hisao when he needed him. He wants to apologize, but Hisao is never coming back. Characters Featured *Jade Supporting Characters *Casey *Hunter *Ike *Jun *Guillaume *Vanessa *Jimmy *Jade's Mother *Pamela Continuity *The first three pages are taken from Morning Glories 17. *The basement was the previous scheming location for both the Glories (for Jade's rescue) and the Truants (for Abraham's rescue) . *Jun's statement "I will take what they love and I will burn it to the ground" echoes Casey's previous statement "Now let's see how much leverage you still have when I burn this goddamn place to the ground". *Jade's history of arson was previously mentioned in Morning Glories 17. *When Jade is praying for her mother to get up, she is bathed in a similar bright white light as seen during the Jun/Hisao body switch and time travel events. Trivia See also: Easter eggs and Cameos * Goofs * Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Jade has posters in her old room of My Chemical Romance and the Rocky Horror Picture Show. *Freaky Friday was a film starring Jamie Lee Curtis that involved a mother and daughter switching bodies. Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External Links Category:Issue Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Hunter/Appearances Category:Vanessa Richmond/Appearances Category:Pamela/Appearances Category:Jun Fukayama/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Guillaume Sorel/Appearances Category:Jade's Mother/Appearances Category:Professor Meylikhov/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Jimmy Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Jim Ellsworth/Appearances